The invention relates to a connector for electrically conductive cable. More particularly the invention relates to a connector for electrically conductive cable having an electrically conductive female member and a continuous electrically conductive male member. The female member has a longitudinal slot with a width A and electrically conductive tines mounted in the slot. The male member is formed from an open-ended hollow tube with the conductive cable inserted into the open end. The tube and the cable are simultaneously compressed, thereby coupling the cable within the tube and forming a planar tab with substantially parallel sides defining a height B and a width C. The planar tab is received within the longitudinal slot of the female member, the parallel sides of the planar tab contacting the electrically conductive tines. The width A of the longitudinal slot can be similar in size to the planar tab for receiving one planar tab, or the slot can be at least twice as large as width C of the planar tabs, thereby allowing the longitudinal slot to receive a plurality of the planar tabs.
In most electrical devices, an electrical connection is necessary either to transfer power to or from the device. The electrical connection in many instances is a wire coupled to an end tab having a hole through the center. The tab is then placed around a bolt by having the bolt inserted into the hole in the end tab and threading a nut onto the bolt. This procedure secures the end tab and thus the wire to an electrical device, allowing current to flow either from the wire to the device or vice versa. However, the connection requires tools to assemble and disassemble, possibly making quick changes, improvements or expansion in the electrical system impracticable, if not impossible.
Other electrical connectors have used quick release locking clamps to secure a male portion to a female portion. The existing connectors generally use multiple pins inserted in multiple holes on the female portion. In many connections, this type of connector is adequate; however, in a low voltage power connection, this type of connector results in a high voltage drop, making the connection inefficient. In low voltage connections, it is necessary to form a connector with a relatively large contact surface area between the two portions of the connector, resulting in low contact resistance and therefore a low voltage drop.
Another shortcoming of this type of connector is its inability to let the electrical system expand. Conventional connectors are designed with a female portion capable of receiving one male portion. This makes expanding the electrical system difficult by requiring that entirely new connections be built and installed in the system.
Examples of these prior art connectors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,95,3553 to Hasenfratz et al; 5,813,877 to Nakamura; 5,727,963 to Lemaster; 5,486,117 to Chang; 5,380,223 to Marsh et al; 4,211,461 to Wescott; 3,392,363 to Geis, Jr. et al; and 2,701,867 to Obenschain et al.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved electrical connectors.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having a female member capable of receiving a plurality of male members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a continuous male member with a relatively large contact surface area and a female member with a relatively large contact surface area, resulting in a connection with a low contact resistance and therefore a low voltage drop.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a quick release mechanism that does not require tools to assemble or disassemble, making quick changes, improvements, and expansion to the electrical system simple.
The foregoing objects are basically obtained by providing an electrical connector for connecting an electrical cable to a conductive member, the combination comprising an electrically conductive female having an open-ended longitudinal slot with a width A and at least one electrically conductive tine received therein, a substantially continuous, electrically conductive male member having a planar tab, said tab having substantially parallel first and second sides defining a height B and a width C, and receivable within the longitudinal slot, at least one of the first and second parallel sides contacting at least one tine, wherein the width A of the longitudinal slot is at least twice as large as width C of the planar tab, thereby allowing the longitudinal slot to receive a plurality of the planar tabs.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, disclose preferred embodiments of the invention.